Ranko One-Shot
by V-Nazar
Summary: "Eres necia, problemática, terca, pleitista y agresiva. Pero se que todo esto lo haces por que lo quieres mucho. Que voy a hacer contigo mi pequeña Ranko". pensaba Nodoka viendo a su pequeña pelirroja corriendo detrás de un panda en el dojo de su casa. Un universo alterno donde cambiamos un poco los papeles de Ranma y Akane.


Ranma ½ no me pertenece. Y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia nació de mis tiempos de ocio y desvaríos durantes los viajes de autobús. Espero disfruten este pequeño y divertido Oneshot. Critiquen y comenten, gracias!

* * *

**De Tokyo llegan cuatro extraños.**

Era un día lluvioso en la tranquila Nerima. La gente caminaba concentrada en sus propios problemas o apurados para llegar a algún destino sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a esa exótica escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en la calle.

Una linda y sonriente chica pelirroja que vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa china roja, corría descalza mientras sostenía sus zapatillas negras en la mano derecha, era seguida por un gran panda que intentaba golpearla con un letrero. El panda tiro el letrero para intentar darle en los pies, pero la chica saltó ágilmente girando en el aire y haciendo un mortal hacia atrás para caer frente al panda en posición de combate.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ya déjame en paz! — le advirtió la chica. El panda hizo caso omiso a sus palabras e intentó atraparla con sus brazos. La chica saltó hacia los cielos y luego bajo dándole una patada en toda la cara venciendo al panda de una vez por todas.

— ¡Rayos! — dijo la chica respirando agitadamente luego de semejante despliegue de agilidad y destreza. Luego se dio la vuelta dando por terminado el combate para seguir su camino, por lo que no se percató que el panda se levantó rápidamente para darle un golpe en la espalda.

"**Bang"**

— ¡Aaaaaaaah! — grito la pelirroja a causa del dolor y la sorpresa. Salió disparada hacia adelante deslizándose con sus pies descalzos sobre el piso mojado debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Llegó hasta el final de la calle y se dio la vuelta lista para seguir. El panda llegó hasta ella y se plantó en posición de combate. Sorprendentemente la única que ponía atención a semejante espectáculo era una niña que los miraba desde una tienda mientras sostenía un globo de un panda, el resto de las personas parecían ajenas a todo eso o al menos acostumbradas.

La pelirroja esperaba al panda expectante a sus movimientos, esquivo un golpe hábilmente.

— ¡Ya te dije que no pienso volver a casa! — dijo la chica moviéndose hacia su derecha.

El panda lanzó otro golpe que la chica volvió a esquivar y por último detuvo uno frente a su rostro. Sosteniendo su garra se dio la vuelta y giro sobre su menudo cuerpo jalando al panda consigo.

— ¡Cómo pudiste comprometerlo otra vez sin preguntarle! — grito la chica tirando al panda hacia una señalización de "_Alto_" con una fuerza sorprendente. La chica lo miró durante unos segundos mientras respiraba agitadamente, quería cerciorarse que esta vez sí estaba fuera de combate, el panda no se movía, solo yacía derrotado sobre la rota señalización.

— Yo pienso regresar a casa más tarde — dijo la pelirroja. — Y tú también lo harás.

La chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar despreocupada. El panda nuevamente se levantó y tomó la señalización rota con su garra.

"**¡BANG!"**

De un sonoro golpe en la cabeza, la pelirroja cayó derrotada. El panda la levantó y la recargó sobre su hombro para luego darse la vuelta e irse como si nada. Mientras la gente seguía con sus compras sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

**RS**

Cuatro personas caminaban de dos en dos guarnecidos de la lluvia bajo sus paraguas. Bajo uno de los paraguas iba un señor de tez morena con un gi café de combate, tenía un poblado bigote y un largo cabello negro, a su lado iba una chica muy hermosa que vestía una larga falda rosada y un suéter crema, ella era de ojos marrones y un cabello largo, de igual color, amarrado con un cintillo amarillo.

En segundo paraguas atrás de ellos iban dos chicas muy lindas también, una tenía el cabello corto, ojos de color marrón y la mirada más fría que se podía alguien imaginar, vestía un Kimono floreado muy bonito y arreglado. A su lado iba una chica de una larga cabellera azul que llevaba atada con un cintillo amarillo, ella vestía un gi de combate algo amarillento debió a su constante uso.

Todos cargaban maletas algo grandes y parecían venir de un largo viaje.

— ¡Hoy conoceré a mi futuro hijo! — dijo Soun felizmente sin poder contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. — ¡Estoy tan emocionado! — Soun comenzó a llorar de alegría.

— No te pongas así papá. — dijo Kasumi preocupada dándole un pañuelo. — Se supone que estas feliz.

— Claro Kasumi, será la culminación de un gran sueño. — dijo Soun levantando el dedo índice mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. — ¿No les parece eso genial chicas?

— No entiendo porque nos tuvimos que ir de Tokyo. — dijo Akane molesta por lo bajo.

— A menos que quisieras dormir en la calle. — le respondió Nabiki indiferente. — A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero esta es nuestra mejor opción.

— ¡Yo puedo trabajar! — resoplo la peliazul molesta. — ¡No necesitamos ir a pedir ayuda a nadie!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pensabas hacer con Kasumi y papa? — preguntó Nabiki. — ¿Ponerlos a limpiar casas ajenas por una miseria? ¿O conmigo? — esto último lo dijo con deje dramático.

— Pues sí, estaría bien que todos cooperáramos para salir adelante. — respondió Akane. — Kasumi igual hará lo mismo en este lugar.

— Cierto, pero como dije esta era nuestra mejor opción. — dijo Nabiki huyendo de esa imagen en la que estaba con un delantal y una escoba.

— Comprometernos para tener techo que locura. — dijo Akane molesta nuevamente. — ¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Cómo decidir por nosotras? Al menos yo no estoy interesada.

— Espera al menos a ver si es apuesto. — le aconsejo Nabiki divertida por el enojo de la chica. — ¿Puedes decirnos qué aspecto tiene papa?

— ¡Hum! — resoplo Akane desviando la mirada.

La lluvia paró sorpresivamente y bajaron los paraguas mientras seguían su camino. En el cielo el sol amenazaba con salir detrás de unas nubes.

— ¡Ahjajajajajajaja! — río Soun divertido ante la pregunta de Nabiki. — Muy pronto podrás verlo. La familia Saotome tiene un dojo aquí en Nerima desde hace mucho tiempo. Son una de las mejores escuelas del estilo libre.

— Nosotros también teníamos un dojo. — susurro Akane ácidamente.

— Oye, ¿Y qué edad tiene Ranma? — pregunto Kasumi curiosa.

— ¿Es bien parecido? — añadió Nabiki.

— Ojalá no sea muy joven. — deseo Kasumi.

— ¿Será caballeroso? — continuo Nabiki.

— ¡Ahjajajajajajaja! — rijo Soun divertido ante la curiosidad de sus hijas.

Luego de un prolongado silencio solo dijo. — No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no? — insistió Nabiki algo harta.

— Porque nunca lo he visto. — respondió sincero Soun.

Las dos chicas quedaron con la mirada perdida luego de esa aseveración por parte de su padre. Con qué clase de locura saldría ahora. "_Que desastre_" pensó Akane que seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina hasta que llegaron a una gran casa estilo tradicional. A Akane le parecía inmensa y aterradora pues ella estaba acostumbrada a su casa un poco más modesta en Tokio, "_Seguramente es fría y anticuada_" pensó la chica de mala gana.

— Muy bien llegamos. — dijo el señor Tendo con una gran sonrisa.

"**Knock, Knock"**

Tocaron el portón y luego de unos segundos escucharon movimiento al otro lado del gran portón de madera. Parecían los sonidos de algún animal y la voz de una chica.

— ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ¡basta! — chillaba la voz de una chica molesta. — ¡Te digo que me quiero ir!

Los Tendo esperaban emocionados en la entrada de esa gran casa.

— ¡Qué emoción! ¿Cómo será Ranma? — se preguntó Nabiki.

— Espero que sea mayor. — dijo Kasumi arreglando su falda.

Por su lado Akane seguía con los brazos en jarra y la cara de pocos amigos que no mudo durante todo el viaje.

Frente a ellos un gran y gordo panda se hizo presente, en su hombro una chica pelirroja peleaba para que este la soltara.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Basta! — decía dándole golpes en la cabeza al animal.

Nabiki y Kasumi se refugiaron detrás de su padre mientras que Akane solo miro la escena sorprendida. El señor Soun tenía rostro congelado ante la situación, no sabía qué pasaba.

— ¿Ese es tu amigo papá? — pregunto Kasumi con temor. El señor Soun se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

— Si no lo es, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese panda? — pregunto ahora Nabiki molesta. Soun repitió el gesto de negar con la cabeza pues le era imposible decir nada.

El panda colocó a la pelirroja frente a ellos y esta se paró tímidamente frente a la familia.

— ¿Oye tú? ¿Eres Ranma? — pregunto Soun curioso señalando a la chica.

El panda comenzó a mover las manos intentando captar su atención y por su lado la chica tuvo un pequeño brillo en los ojos ante la pregunta.

— Si…soy…Soy Ranma Saotome. — respondió luego de unos segundos en los que pareció dudarlo. — Para servirle.

— ¡Oh ya vieron! ¡Si es Ranma! — dijo Soun feliz.

— ¡Que apuesto! — dijo Nabiki alegremente.

Akane se limitó a verlo curiosa, pues no le parecía que fuese un chico. Soun le abrazó paternalmente a modo de saludo.

— Ven acá hijo mío. — dijo el hombre muy feliz. La coleta de la chica se erizó ante la demostración de cariño del señor pues no esperaba esa reacción. — ¡Oh!

Soun abrió los ojos como platos luego de unos segundos de haberla abrazado y de sentir algo raro con su figura. La apretó un par de veces y luego bordeó su figura con sus manos para estar seguro. Soun se apartó de ella asustado y nervioso ante lo que acaba de sentir.

— ¿Hum? — soltó Nabiki curiosa al ver la reacción de su padre. Luego se acercó a Ranma y noto los evidentes y grandes pechos de la pelirroja. Nabiki los pincho y luego los tanteo con la mano ignorando la incomodidad de la chica.

— Oye. Déjame por favor. — dijo la chica al instante apenada por el toqueteo de Nabiki.

— ¡Papa! ¡Se trata de una chica! — reclamo Nabiki viendo a su padre sin dejar apretar el pecho de la pelirroja.

— ¡Una chica! — dijo Soun sorprendido. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, su rostro estaba perlado en sudor y luego de esas palabras para sorpresa de todos, se desmayó.

— ¡Papa! — chillo Kasumi preocupada.

**RS**

— ¡Oye! ¿Y qué pasó con el panda? — preguntó Nabiki viendo que la pelirroja regresaba sola con un paño de agua que entregó a Kasumi y luego se sentó a su lado para ver el estado señor Soun.

— ¿Eeee el panda? …Está en su habitación. ¡Jejeje! — respondió la chica riendo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. — Es mejor no molestarlo.

Estaban en la sala de casa. Luego del desmayo de Soun la pelirroja los hizo pasar, y para sorpresa de todos hizo gala una gran fuerza pues cargó al hombre hasta la sala, luego ahí les entrego un futon para que pudieran atenderlo mejor. Por último, se fue detrás del panda que había entrado a la cocina, suponían ellas que a buscar comida.

— Pobre papá. Recibió una impresión muy fuerte. — dijo Kasumi con pesar, mientras miraba con preocupación a su padre y colocaba el paño en su frente.

— No solo él. Yo también me decepcione, esperaba ver a un chico y resultó una niña más. Lo que faltaba, como si no fuéramos bastantes. — dijo Nabiki ácidamente viendo ahora a la pelirroja.

— No hables así. Qué no ves que estamos en su casa. — la defendió Akane. Estaba aliviada de que todo fuera un mal entendido, que Ranma fuera una chica y no un chico y que ahora aquella casa que desde afuera parecía un infierno, ahora se miraba tranquila y acogedora. Tal vez viajar a Nerima no había sido tan malo después de todo.

— Miren papa se está recuperando. — dijo Kasumi animada.

— ¿Cómo pudiste confundirte así? — lo asaltó Nabiki al instante. — ¿Por qué no te aseguraste de que fuera un muchacho?

— ¡Es que Saotome me dijo que había tenido un hijo varón! — se defendió el hombre sin moverse del suelo.

— ¡Pues no entendiste porque de varón no tiene nada! — dijo Nabiki apretando otra vez el seno de la chica sin apartar la mirada de su padre.

— Oye…déjame por favor. — insistió tímidamente la pelirroja.

— Si Nabiki. Como puedes ser tan mal educada. — dijo Akane. — Somos invitados aquí. No podemos actuar de esa manera.

Nabiki le soltó y puso los brazos en jarra molesta.

— Oye. — dijo Akane poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. — Vi que tienen un dojo muy bonito en la entrada, ¿podrías enseñármelo? Yo soy Akane es un placer conocerte.

La pelirroja sonrió amablemente y se levantó para hacer una reverencia al señor Soun.

— Señor Soun. Lamento que hayan hecho su viaje por nada. Papa y mama se encuentran de viaje, y solo yo y el señor panda estamos a cargo en este momento. — se disculpó la chica. — El inútil de mi padre puede ser así a veces, pueden quedarse esta noche en casa y mañana continuar con su viaje en busca de un heredero. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ante semejante ridículo.

Luego volteo a ver a Akane y le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera hasta el dojo.

"_Excelente_" pensó la pelirroja mientras caminaba delante de Akane con una sonrisa malvada "_No es lo que tenía pensado, pero está saliendo bien_"

**RS**

La pelirroja deslizó la puerta e hizo un ademán para que Akane entrase primero.

Era un dojo muy bonito, tradicional, grande y muy bien cuidado. Akane lo miró sintió nostalgia al recordar el suyo, no era tan grande como ese, pero era su lugar preferido en todo Tokio.

— Oye ¿Tu sabes Kenpō verdad? — le pregunto Akane ajustando su cinta roja con fuerza alrededor de su cintura.

— Un poco. — respondió despreocupada la pelirroja.

— Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si practicamos? — le propuso Akane mucho más animada. Después de ese horrible viaje, el saber que no había prometido alguno y que encima ese lugar tenía un dojo eran las mejores noticias que podía recibir en mucho tiempo. Estaba muchísimo más animada que esa mañana cuando salieron de casa por última vez.

— ¿Ahora? — pregunto la pelirroja dudosa.

— Si. — respondió Akane sonriente buscando su lugar en medio del dojo. — Pero muy ligero, muy suave.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se paró frente a ella con las manos hacia atrás. No esperaba mucho de esa chica, así que no puso la posición de combate que usualmente hacía, solo se limitó a mirarla curiosa.

— No te preocupes no voy a usar toda mi fuerza. — le aseguro Akane. A la pelirroja le parecía interesante que esa chica tan delgada y de aspecto delicado fuera aficionada al Kenpō, pero bueno tal vez le serviría para calentar.

Akane se situó en posición de combate y su gesto cambió a un concentrado. Espero durante unos segundos analizando a la pelirroja hasta que soltó su primer golpe.

— ¡Hya! — grito Akane. La pelirroja salto y esquivo el golpe con facilidad ante la sorpresa de Akane. Al instante lanzó una patada, luego otro golpe, otro golpe y una patada, la pelirroja los esquivo todos sin problemas, podría decirse que casi sin esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Akane irritada. No podía evitar molestarse, esa chica la estaba dejando como poca cosa y no había soltada una gota de sudor. – ¡Atácame!

— ¡Hya! — Akane lanzó otro golpe, y otro, y otro, pero ninguno dio en el blanco.

"_No puedo. Parece adivinar_" pensó la Akane respirando agitadamente "_Voy aplicar más fuerza_".

— ¡Prepárate! — le advirtió Akane. — ¡Hyaaaa!

Akane corrió a toda velocidad y soltó su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

"**Bang**"

Akane hizo un hueco en la pared donde debía haber estado la chica. La pelirroja simplemente había saltado hacia atrás y luego se apoyó de la pared con los pies para pasar encima de Akane y caer con gracias atrás de ella. Luego le picó la cabeza divertida, dándole a entender que había ganado el encuentro.

— ¡Oh! — dijo Akane sorprendida.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! — rió la pelirroja divertida ante la expresión de Akane. Había hecho un hoyo en la pared del dojo lo cual le decía que era fuerte, pero le faltaba mucho para pulir su técnica, era casi como si nunca hubiera tenido un maestro propiamente dicho y todas sus habilidades las hubiera obtenido del conocimiento empírico o los combates.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! — Akane también sonrió contagiada por la chica. Nunca había luchado con alguien tan bueno y definitivamente esa chica era una de las mejores luchadoras de Kenpō que había conocido, casi un genio. Soltó un hondo suspiro aliviada de que fuera una chica. — Eres muy buena. Menos mal que eres mujer.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto intrigada la pelirroja viendo como Akane se ajustaba la cinta de roja de su gi.

— Por qué la verdad no me gustaría perder frente a un muchacho. — respondió Akane tranquilamente antes de seguir su camino de regreso a la casa.

"_¿Esta es la heredera del dojo Tendo?"_ pensó la pelirroja caminando en silencio detrás de Akane. "_Pues que lastima chiquilla va a ser una dura caída. Porque no le llegas ni a los talones_"

**RS**

— ¿Y dices que lo encontraste así? — le preguntó Nabiki a Kasumi.

— Si, estaba buscando más agua para el paño en la cocina y fue cuando lo escuche. Está en el cuarto de las escobas. — respondió Kasumi algo asustada.

— Bueno, lo mejor será liberarlo. — dijo Soun yendo a la cocina seguido de su hija mayor.

"_Aquí pasa algo raro_" pensó Nabiki siguiéndoles de cerca _"¿Porque habrá mentido Ranma?"_

Llegaron a la cocina y Soun tomó un cuchillo que vio en el mostrador para luego entrar al cuarto escobero que le señalaba Kasumi.

"**Slash, Slash**"

Luego de dos rápidos cortes salió.

— Un pobre animal no puede estar así. — dijo Soun sonriente mientras el panda salía del pequeño cuarto con dificultad. — Ranma tiene que aprender a tratar mejor a sus mascotas, no puede dejarlas amarradas cuando se portan mal.

"**Paf**"

El panda la dio un sonoro coscorrón a Soun cuando escucho eso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Señor panda cálmese! — dijo Soun sobándose la cabeza. — ¡O lo volveré a meter al cuarto de las escobas!

El panda se dio la vuelta y busco algo dentro del cuarto de las escobas, sacó al fin un letrero y un marcador para comenzar a escribir.

— ¡Vaya! — aplaudió Kasumi divertida. — ¡Sí que está bien entrenado!

"_Yo no soy una mascota_" decía el letrero.

— ¿Entonces que rayos eres? — preguntó Nabiki.

"**Fush**"

El sonido de la puerta corrediza de la entrada se escuchó en la cocina haciendo que todos voltearan a ver.

— ¡Genma! ¡No vas a creer lo que hizo Ranma ahora! — dijo la voz de una señora desde la entrada. — ¿Genma? ¿Ya llegaron los Tendo?

**RS**

La pelirroja caminaba despreocupada detrás de Akane, pero se detuvo de golpe.

"_Peligro_" pensó la chica al instante. Todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaron cuando tuvo esa corazonada.

— ¡Akane! — le llamó la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa Ranma? — pregunto la chica dándose la vuelta.

"**Fush**"

Muy tarde. La puerta corrediza se abrió frente a ellas dos y tras esta con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba una señora muy hermosa que vestía un Kimono floreado, el pelo arreglado en un moño hasta arriba y sostenía una Katana envainada en ambas manos, casi lista para el combate.

— ¿Qui…quien es ella Ranma? — preguntó Akane algo sorprendida. La señora se miraba muy molesta y esa Katana en sus manos le daba un aire peligroso y desafiante.

— Si, dile quien soy…RAN-MA — la señora hizo énfasis en los sílabas de su nombre sin despegar los ojos de la pelirroja.

— ¡Lo siento Akane será en otra ocasión! — acto seguido la pelirroja se dio la vuelta e intentó saltar hacia el techo del dojo, pero.

"**Bang**"

La señora le había lanzado la Katana enfundada con todas sus fuerzas y había acertado de lleno en la cabeza de la chica. La pelirroja cayó de boca en el suelo sobándose la cabeza. Habían frustrado su escape.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó Akane asustada ante esa acción.

— ¡Lo siento tanto pequeña Akane! — se disculpó ahora la señora viéndola de manera maternal. Era sorpréndete ver cómo podía pasar de ser tan amenazadora a maternal en tan solo un segundo. — Soy Nodoka Saotome, la esposa de Genma y madre de esa adorable niña. Mi esposo y yo no tuvimos el placer de conocerte cuando fuimos a presentar nuestros respetos a tu madre. Entendíamos tu dolor mi niña.

— ¡Oh! — Akane se sorprendió al verla más de cerca y con esa amable sonrisa era imposible negar su parecido con la pelirroja. — ¡Mucho gusto! — dijo Akane rápidamente haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡El placer es mío preciosa! — dijo Nodoka igualando el gesto de Akane. Luego se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. — Puedes pasar, yo todavía tengo cosas que discutir con este adorable angelito.

Akane hizo caso asintiendo y caminó rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa. Lanzó una última mirada antes de entrar y vio que Ranma se levantaba con dificultad del suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la señora Nodoka levantaba su Katana para colocarla a un lado de su Kimono.

**RS**

En la cocina una habida Kasumi se movía rápidamente como si fuese un colibrí. Sacando cosas del refrigerador, luego cortando verduras y por último viendo la temperatura del agua.

— Kasumi, ¿Viste a esa señora? — preguntó Akane todavía mirando hacia atrás algo dudosa de si fue buena idea dejar a Ranma sola con ella.

— ¡Oh Akane! — dijo Kasumi sonriente. — Han pasado tantas cosas, pero no hay tiempo para explicar ahorita, hablaremos durante la cena. Rápido ve y toma una ducha. Estamos instalados al final del pasillo a la izquierda y el baño está a la derecha, me tome la molestia de preparar el baño para ti.

— Bien. Gracias Kasumi. — dijo Akane para dirigirse al final del pasillo mientras miraba los detalles de la casa por dentro. Definitivamente era grande y acogedora, ahora no le parecía un lugar tan feo para vivir, pero de igual manera mañana tendrían que irse. Sino iba a haber compromiso con ninguna de ellas no había motivo alguno para quedarse, esto último lo pensó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

**RS**

En la sala, un señor calvo con pañoleta que vestía con un Gi blanco, y anteojos estaba sentado frente al señor Soun. Ambos tenían lágrimas en ojos y se miraban con solemnidad. Nabiki pasaba tranquilamente rumbo a la cocina viendo el hermoso estanque que estaba fuera en el jardín cuando lo noto.

— Si, entiendo. — dijo el señor Soun luego de unos minutos. A lo que el señor calvo simplemente asintió sin abrir la boca.

**RS**

— ¡Oye Kasumi!, ¿A qué horas apareció el tío Genma? — preguntó Nabiki que regresaba de acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto que momentáneamente la tía Nodoka les había ofrecido hasta que hablaran todos durante la cena.

— No lo sé. Apareció de la nada y me pidió de favor que si podía pasarles una cerveza. — respondió Kasumi mientras sacaba una botella de cerveza del refrigerador. — Nabiki ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llevárselas?

— Voy. — acepto la chica tomando los vasos y la gran botella.

**RS**

Coloco un balde debajo de la llave y lo llenó de agua para luego verterla sobre su cabeza. "_Ah está fría_" pensó sacudiendo su cuerpo a causa del escalofrío.

**.****.****.**

Akane abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró sin hacer ruido. Dirigió su mirada al cesto de la ropa sucia y vio la ropa de Ranma ahí colocada. _"Parece que ya terminó de hablar con tía Nodoka. Ranma debe estar adentro"_ pensó la chica para luego quitarse el cinto de su cabello, dejándolo libre al fin.

**.****.****.**

"_Hum ¿Que voy a hacer?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo mientras pensaba con el cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente.

**.****.****.**

Akane comenzó a desvestirse y a colocar su ropa arreglada a un lado de la cesta.

**.****.****.**

"_Sí que me metí a un buen lío con __mamá_" pensó ahora mientras seguía meditando.

**RS**

La pelirroja estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del dojo con la cabeza gacha, mientras se sobaba. Su madre le miraba severamente, muy molesta por la actitud irrespetuosa de la chica.

— ¿Te parece divertido hacer esto? — pregunto Nodoka mientras ponía los brazos en jarra esperando una respuesta. — Esa familia ha pasado por mucho últimamente como para que vengas tú ahora a burlarte de ellos.

— No me estoy burlando de nadie. — respondió la chica enfurruñada.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos crees que haces? — pregunto ahora Nodoka.

— ¡No es justo que tú y papá dispongan de…! —

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —

Ambas se sobresaltaron pues un grito de terror proveniente de la casa las alerto de que había más problemas. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada sorpresa.

— Rayos espero que no…— acto seguido Nodoka seguida de la pelirroja entraron corriendo a la casa.

**RS**

"_Me da igual, iré_" se dijo a sí mismo levantándose de la bañera.

Akane abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento se encontró con un atractivo chico desnudo frente a ella. Se congelo, no podía ser, ella también estaba desnuda. No se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, era como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo debido a la tremenda impresión. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no bajar su vista hacia su cintura, y se concentró en su rostro, su pelo negro, su trenza china, de seguro no olvidaría ninguno de esos detalles nunca.

Luego de unos incómodos segundos Akane logró cerrar la puerta sin decir palabra, darse la vuelta y colocarse la parte de arriba de su Gi para luego salir cerrando la puerta del baño tranquilamente. Respiro llenando sus pulmones de aire hasta donde pudo y lo soltó.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — un sonoro grito que retumbó en toda la casa. Eso le devolvió la vida a su cuerpo que sentía que se movía por inercia desde que había visto al chico desnudo.

**.****.****.**

Soun y Genma juntaba sus vasos en un brindis al momento de escuchar semejante grito.

**.****.****.**

Nabiki probaba un poco de la ensalada mientras Kasumi estaba al tanto del guiso. Cuando también se sobresaltaron por el aterrador quejido.

**.****.****.**

La chica corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo llorando de rabia e impotencia hasta llegar a la pequeña sala, se paró en frente de su papá y otro señor que no conocía. Sin importarle nada tomó la pesada mesa en donde estaban bebiendo para levantarla haciendo gala de una gran fuerza. Los señores solo atinaron a tomar sus vasos, la cerveza y la ensalada para que no cayeran al piso.

— ¡Voy a golpearlo! — grito llena de rabia sosteniendo la mesa sobre su cabeza.

— ¡¿Akane?! — le llamo Kasumi preocupada a sus espaldas. Akane se dio la vuelta para ver a sus hermanas que la miraban a ella sorprendidas desde afuera de la sala. — ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué gritas así?!

— ¡Hay un degenerado en el baño! — respondió Akane molesta.

— ¿Por qué no lo golpeaste si eres tan fuerte? — le cuestiono Nabiki.

— Estaba demasiado asustada hasta para moverme. — respondió la chica.

— Me parece muy extraño. — dijo ahora Kasumi. — Nadie más ha entrado a la casa aparte de tía Nodoka.

En ese instante Nodoka entró a la sala seguida de la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — pregunto preocupada la mujer sacando su Katana de manera descuidada. La pelirroja puso cara de terror pues evitó ser cortada por milímetros esquivando el tajo hábilmente para luego sostener las muñecas de su madre con ambas manos.

— ¡Guarda eso mamá! ¡Vas a matar a alguien! — le pidió la chica asustada.

— Perdón — dijo la voz de un chico saliendo del otro lado de la sala. Vestía ropas chinas igual que la pelirroja solo que su camisa no tenía mangas mostrando sus bien trabajados brazos. Todos voltearon a verlo, Nabiki y Kasumi tenían expresión de sorpresa mientras Akane le miró ceñuda y llena de rabia.

— ¿Y tú, quién eres? — preguntó al fin Nabiki.

— Soy Ranma…Saotome. — dijo al fin el chico tímidamente. — Mucho gusto.

La sala se quedó en silencio. La pelirroja trago en seco mientras miraba como todo su plan se había ido al diablo en menos de un segundo. Akane con los brazos cansados no pudo aguantar más la mesa sobre su cabeza.

"**Paf**"

Esta le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza cuando sus brazos cedieron debido al cansancio.

**RS**

La noche cayó sobre Nerima y en la sala de la casa Saotome la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Nodoka, Genma, Ranma y la pelirroja estaban sentados en suelo de la sala frente a la familia Tendo. Ambos chicos miraban al piso apenados pues sabían que su madre estaba haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no regañarlos ahí mismo frente a todos.

— Ahora si nos presentare como se debe. — dijo Genma a la familia. — Yo soy Genma Saotome niñas, y esta es mi esposa Nodoka.

— Mucho gusto. — dijo Nodoka haciendo una educada reverencia. — Solo conocimos a Nabiki y Kasumi la vez que viajamos a Tokio. No tuvimos la fortuna de conocer a la adorable Akane.

— Cierto. — dijo Genma. — Y estos muchachos son nuestros hijos.

— Soy Ranma. — se presentó el chico viendo a las chicas frente a él. Su mirada se fue al instante hacia la chica de cabello azulado. Esta lo miraba ceñuda conteniendo la rabia en su interior.

— Yo no entiendo nada. — dijo al fin Nabiki.

— Sí, porque tú también eres Ranma. — dijo Kasumi señalando a la pelirroja a la par del chico. Esta se sobre salto y se rasco la nuca nerviosa.

La pelirroja levantó la vista con temor hacia su madre y esta se la devolvió con severidad.

— ¿No tienes algo que decir? — pregunto Nodoka viendo a la chica.

— Yo…soy Ranko…Saotome. — dijo al fin con la voz temblorosa. — Mucho gusto.

— ¿Y dónde está el panda? — pregunto ahora Nabiki.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio Genma decidió hablar por fin.

— Es una larga historia. — dijo Genma ahora algo incómodo.

— ¿Por qué no les muestras papa? — pregunto Ranko divertida.

— ¿Qué? — soltó Genma, pero ya era muy tarde. La chica se había levantado de golpe y lanzó al señor con todas sus fuerzas hacia el estanque detrás de ellos.

— ¡Ranko! — le llamo Nodoka la chica se sentó como si no hubiera hecho nada.

— ¿Quieres que el castigo dure meses? — pregunto Ranma a Ranko.

— Me las debía. — respondió Ranko tranquilamente.

Ante sorpresa de las chicas Tendo, del estanque no emergió Genma sino un grande y gordo Panda que no cabía en la ropa del artista marcial.

— Qué amigo tan extraño tienes papá. — dijo al fin Kasumi.

— Hijas creo que más vale que les expliquemos la razón de todo esto. — dijo al fin Soun viendo al Panda que se acercaba a la sala. — La causa por la que cambia de fisonomía se dio cuando entrenaron en china.

**RS**

— Es un sitio terrible ese de Jusenkyo. — dijo al fin Soun cuando terminaron de escuchar la historia de Genma. El hombre ya no era un Panda y estaba sentado junto a sus hijos como al principio. — Se sabe de historias terribles que han sucedido ahí.

— Lo que pasa es que ni siquiera entiendes el chino. — dijo Ranko despreocupada. — Es por eso que terminaste así.

— ¡Ranko no le faltes el respeto a tu querido padre! — dijo Genma molesto.

— El mes pasado nos llevaste a ese lugar y casi no salimos vivos. Siempre nos metes en problemas con tus estúpidas técnicas de combate. – dijo ahora Ranma. Ranko golpeó el estómago de Genma y Ranma golpeo su cara para dejarlo fuera de combate.

— ¡Chicos compórtense! — les llamó la atención Nodoka haciendo un amago de desenvainar su Katana. Ambos volvieron a sus lugares con expresiones serias.

— ¡Ahjajajaja! ¡Qué bonita familia! — dijo Soun sonriente metiéndose en medio de los chicos. Luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma y le habló paternalmente. — Escucha mi hija mayor Kasumi tiene diecinueve años, la segunda Nabiki diecisiete años, y la menor Akane dieciséis. Elige a la que quieras para que sea tu prometida Ranma.

Al instante Kasumi y Nabiki se colocaron detrás de Akane para exhibirla amorosamente.

— Akane es la más adecuada. — dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

— Hacen bonita pareja. — añadió Nabiki divertida.

— ¡Que! ¡¿Y yo por qué?! ¡A mí no me interesa! — dijo Akane defendiéndose de sus hermanas.

— A los dos les gusta el Karate. — dijo Nabiki como si eso fuera todo lo necesario para que fueran pareja.

— Exacto. — corroboro Kasumi. — Tú y Ranma tienen muchas cosas más en común.

— ¡Pues no me interesa, es un degenerado! — dijo ahora Akane viendo al chico molesta.

— ¡Un momento no me llames así! — reclamo el chico poniéndose de pie ofendido.

— ¡Cómo quieres que te llame si me viste sin ropa sinvergüenza! — rebatió Akane encarándolo también.

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Yo estaba bañándome primero! — se defendió Ranma.

— ¡Entraste al baño de la casa sin avisar a nadie! ¡Aparte me escuchaste entrar y no dijiste nada! — continuó Akane.

— ¡Ahjajajajaja! — rieron Soun y Genma alegremente. — ¡Qué bien se ve que ya son amigos!

— ¡Cállense! ¡No le veo lo gracioso! — les recrimino Akane para luego voltear a ver a Ranma. — ¡Y tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver! ¡La verdad ni siquiera nos simpatizamos!

Nodoka miraba la situación consternada, todo estaba saliendo patas arriba, por su lado Ranko tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, divertida por el intercambio de insultos que se estaba llevando frente a toda la familia. "_Al menos se irán más rápido de lo que esperaba_" pensó Ranko.

— ¡Es cierto tú tampoco me agradas! — dijo Ranma dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala. — ¡Adiós!

— ¡Ranma! ¡¿A dónde vas?! — pregunto Genma autoritario. El chico se detuvo a medio camino.

— Voy a entrenar. Los preliminares serán dentro de unos meses y tengo que quedar en buena posición si quiero llegar a los nacionales. Tener prometida no es importante. Ganar el torneo es lo primero — respondió el chico. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Akane molesto. — ¡Y tu niña! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Ranko es menor que tú por un año, y tiene un cuerpo mejor formado que el tuyo! ¡Ahjajajajajaja!

— ¡Ahjajajajajaja! — Ranko se unió a la risa de su hermano divertida al ver el rostro de Akane lleno de cólera.

Akane tomó la mesa y la levantó con una mano. Ranko alcanzo a ver esto y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo junto con Soun.

"**BANG"**

La chica golpeó la cabeza de Ranma con todas sus fuerzas dejándole la mesa encima.

— Oye Ranma. ¿Estás bien hijo? — pregunto Soun algo preocupado.

— ¡Onii-Chan! — grito Ranko preocupada corriendo para situarse cerca de su hermano. Luego lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a Akane. — ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te sucede maniática?!

— ¡Tú ni me hables! — dijo ahora Akane viendo a Ranko molesta. — ¡Nos mentiste!

— ¡Les dije que traer locas a casa solo nos traería más problemas! — dijo Ranko molesta saltando para pararse sobre la mesa en posición de combate para defender a su hermano que yacía inconsciente bajo la misma.

— ¡Ranko! — le llamo Nodoka al ver lo irrespetuosa que estaba siendo la niña. — ¡Son invitadas y próximas residentes de esta casa, hay que tratarlas con respeto!

— ¡Lo siento, pero es la verdad mama! — se defendió la niña. — ¡Este marimacho va a matar a mi hermano! ¿Y encima quieres que se casen?

— ¡Yo no me voy a casar con nadie! — se defendió Akane.

— ¡Si porque yo no lo permitiré! — dijo Ranko dándole un golpe a la mesa.

— ¡Augh! ¡Oehg! — Ranma dijo algo ininteligible bajo la mesa. Ranko se alarmó y se quitó de encima para mover la mesa a un lado.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Onii-Chan! — se disculpó Ranko.

**RS**

Ranko, Nabiki y Kasumi estaban reunidas en el cuarto de Ranma a la espera de que el chico despertara luego de semejante golpe.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Uh! — susurró Ranma mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¡Ah se está recuperando! — dijo animada Kasumi.

— ¡Ay! ¡Aaah! — se quejó el chico de dolor llevándose la mano a la cabeza al sentir como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

— ¡Onii-Chan! ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto Ranko a su lado. — Fue esa loca. Te golpeo con la mesa de la sala. Tiene la fuerza de hombre.

— Lo siento mucho. — se disculpó Kasumi amablemente. — Perdonen a Akane puede ser un poco impulsiva a veces. Es una niña buena, pero es cierto que no sabe controlarse.

Ranma se incorporó por completo y también vio a Nabiki sentada algo más relajada. Ranko por su lado estaba frente a él viendo el chichote que sobresalía de su cabeza.

— Esto no tiene justificación. — dijo Nabiki viendo a su hermana algo dudosa.

**RS**

Akane estaba sentada en el baño tallando su cuerpo mientras recordaba a ese odioso chico _"Que se ha creído nadie se burla de __mí_" pensó la chica molesta.

"_¡Ranko es menor que tú por un año, y tiene un cuerpo mejor formado que el tuyo!"_

Akane apretó los dientes al recordar sus palabras _"Qué tipo más odioso"._

Ranma bajaba las escaleras en dirección al baño.

— ¡Ay! Como me duele. — se quejó el chico por lo bajo mientras se sobaba la cabeza. — Que niña tan pesada.

"_¡Pues no me interesa es un degenerado!" _recordó Ranma las primeras palabras que esa niña le dedicó.

Entro al baño y se quitó la camisa. _"Qué raro, Ranko dice que le dio la impresión de ser amable al principio" _pensó el chico terminando de desvestirse.

"**Fush**"

Deslizo la puerta y ahí estaba ella nuevamente. Lo miro de pies a cabeza con odio.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eh! Perdón. — se disculpó el chico retrocediendo lentamente.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! — dijo la Akane molesta.

"**PAAAAAF"**

La cachetada que le propinó resonó en toda la casa.

**RS**

La brisa soplaba con fuerza en la noche arrancando pétalos del árbol que caían sobre el estanque. En la mesa estaban sentadas Nodoka, Nabiki y Akane bebiendo té.

— Lo siento tanto Akane. Pero te aseguro que mi hijo no es esa clase de hombre. — dijo Nodoka intentando abogar por Ranma. — El nunca haría algo así.

— Lo siento tía Nodoka, pero no puedo verlo de otra forma. — le dijo Akane. — Llevo menos de un día aquí y ya me ha visto dos veces sin ropa.

Molesta volteo a ver de reojo hacia atrás donde se encontraban Ranma, Ranko y Genma sentados frente al estanque. La pelirroja colocaba suavemente una bolsa con hielo sobre la mejía de su hermano.

— A este paso esa chica va a matarte antes de los preliminares. — dijo Ranko con sorna.

— Si y todo gracias a tu brillante plan. — le recrimino Ranma que seguía con los ojos cerrados aguantando el dolor de su hinchada mejía.

— ¿Mi brillante plan? Se supone que tú y mamá no tendrían que volver por todo el día de hoy. — respondió Ranko haciendo más presión con la bolsa

— ¡Auch! ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? — se quejó Ranma quitándole la bolsa de la mano. — Ya te dije que apareció un doctor nuevo diciendo que era el nieto del señor Nobu, sabía muchas técnicas raras y me hizo una cosa que boto toda mi charada frente a mama. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Se supone que no tenía que haber nadie en casa!

— Se supone que el idiota de Satori***** iba a ayudarme a distraer a papa, pero dijo que el bobo de su hermano al fin volvió de su viaje de entrenamiento y tenía que ayudarlo a encontrar la casa. — respondió Ranko.

— Así que Ryoga anda por aquí. — dijo Ranma recordando que tenía un buen rato de no ver a ese cerdo.

— Sí, así que me tocó hacer todo sola. Intenté alejarlo lo más que pude, pero me golpeo a traición con una señal de alto. — dijo Ranko lanzándole una mirada de desdén a su padre.

— Lo que si no es una suposición. — dijo Genma sonriente. — Es que tienes una prometida muy linda y muy simpática hijo.

— No es cierto. – dijeron Ranma y Ranko al unísono para luego voltear a ver a Akane de reojo con el mismo desdén.

Durante unos segundos los hermanos miraron desafiantes a la chica antes de que esta se diera la vuelta orgullosa.

— No lo es en absoluto. — dijo ahora Ranma dándose la vuelta para luego colocar su barbilla sobre su mano. — ¡Ay!

Ranko le quitó nuevamente la bolsa de hielo de las manos a su hermano y la puso suavemente sobre su mejía.

— Estas perdido hermanito, perdido. — dijo la chica negando la cabeza.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Satori* es un personaje que hizo su aparición en el Anime en el capítulo __134: "No puedo olvidar a Akane", era un episodio de relleno ya que en el manga esto nunca paso. El pequeño Satori es un personaje de un cuento de hadas que visita a los Tendo luego de que se encontrara con el pobre Ryoga en las montañas y decidiera ayudarlo a contar su secreto a Akane. Decidí meter al pequeño Satori en este universo como un joven de 15 años que es hermano menor de Ryoga y compañero de travesuras de Ranko, aunque la verdad el pobre nunca está muy de acuerdo con los planes de la chica._

Bueno esta es una pequeña idea que he ido gestando poco a poco. En un mundo alterno donde Ranma no tuviese su maldición y el dojo fuese Saotome y no Tendo, y bueno obviamente su alter ego femenino fuese su querida hermana menor Ranko, claro que hay muchas dudas como el porque Genma se convierte en panda y todas esas cosas, pero bueno eso seria respondido en un futuro un tanto lejano. Tenía tiempo gestando la idea y tambien tengo una ligera noción de cómo continuar la historia, pero tomará mucho tiempo y la verdad me "pican" las manos por terminar "Imparable" y continuar con otra historia un poco más oscura ubicada en el universo de juego que me encanta... El loco mundo de la pequeña Ranko tendrá que esperar un poco más y de momento nos quedaremos con este solitario capítulo.


End file.
